Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 195
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass fast alles irgendwie zusammenhängt? ------------------------------------------ -Derzeit bei den Ruinen- Seufzend klappte der Mann seine Taschenuhr zu und ließ sie in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. Dann richtete er sich auf, sprang von einer der verbleibenden Wände, auf denen er gesessen hatte, hinunter und landete geschickt im wild wuchernden Gras. „Es ist seltsam dich in einem Anzug zu sehen“, ertönte die Stimme eines weiteren Mannes, der gerade die Szene betreten hatte. „Das Selbe kann ich auch von dir behaupten, Saiko. Aber immerhin ist heute ihr Tag, da werde ich mich wohl noch herausputzen dürfen“, mit diesen Worten strich sich der Eine seine Haare zurück und blickte seinen Gesprächspartner mit einem traurigen Lächeln an. „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich ein Problem mit deinem Anzug hätte, nur dass es ungewohnt ist, dich nicht in einem Bademantel zu sehen“, meinte Saiko und setzte sich nun auf ein anderes Mauerstück. „Ja, so etwas Ähnliches hat sie auch immer gesagt, wenn ich 'normale' Klamotten anhatte“, gab Saikos Gesprächspartner zu bedenken. „Was? Du bist früher auch schon in diesem Bademantel rumgelaufen?“, fragte Saiko ungläubig und hätte beinahe losgelacht, doch er musste seine Emotionen im Zaum halten, da er ansonsten wieder durchdrehen könnte. „Natürlich, es gibt nichts gemütlicheres als einen Bademantel“, meinte er und warf Saiko einen Blick zu, als ob dieser unterbelichtet wäre, diesen Fakt zu hinterfragen, „Aber es ist schon seltsam. Damals hätten wir uns unter besseren Umständen kennen lernen können und trotzdem trafen wir uns erst, nachdem all das hier zusammengebrochen war.“ „Ja, seltsam ist es schon“, Saiko hielt kurz inne, dann seufzte auch er, „Da heute ihr spezieller Tag ist, würde ich am liebsten einfach nichts tun und den Tag genießen, aber es ist leider die einzige Möglichkeit alle zusammenzubringen“, Saiko richtete sich wieder auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Dann blieb er noch einmal stehen, wandte sich zu dem Mann um und fragte, „Also, Jim, bist du bereit dem Wahnsinn hier ein Ende zu bereiten?“, dabei weiteten sich seine Augen und sein Grinsen war unnatürlich breit. „Aber natürlich, Saiko“, auch Jim Carrys Augen weiteten sich und sein Grinsen war sogar noch breiter als Saikos, „Aber du musst zugeben, dass es seltsam wirkt, wenn dieser Ausspruch gerade von uns kommt.“ -Wieder auf dem Schiff der Kreuz-Piraten- „Nochmals vielen Dank, Dr.“, verabschiedete Grey den jungen Arzt, als er ihn vom Schiff geleitete. Dann, als der fremde Kittelträger wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, wandte sich Lee an Grey und fragte, „Wer war der Kerl und was tat er hier?“ „Ach, das war der Arzt dieser Stadt, ich hab ihn hergeholt, da sich plötzlich Kocks und Abbys Zustand verschlechterte und ich Blink nicht finden konnte. Aber keine Sorge, den beiden geht es jetzt wieder gut, sie schlafen gerade“, beschwichtigte er Lee, als er dessen besorgten Blick bemerkt hatte. Daraufhin bemerkte er erstmals Faust und stieß einen Überraschungslaut aus, „Ah, ein Geist!“ Auf die fragenden Blicke hin, fügte er beschämt hinzu, „Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich dachte nur sie wären bereits tot, da...“, Grey hielt inne, doch als Faust eine Augenbraue hob, gestand er, „da ich diesem Jim Carry Typen verraten habe, wo er dich finden kann.“ „Er ist also wirklich hinter mir her, huh?“, sagte Faust und seufzte schwer. Dann fiel Faust etwas ein, „Aber, wenn du dich mit Jim Carry unterhalten hattest und noch lebst, muss er dich für eine vertraute Person gehalten haben, oder?“, wieder wurden verwirrte und fragende Blicke ausgetauscht, „Nun ja, ich weiß nicht was genau ich Jim Carry angetan habe, aber immer wenn ich von ihm höre ist die Rede von Massakern, die durch seinen beschädigten Verstand zu Stande kommen.“ „Er hatte behauptet, er kenne mich, aber ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung wer er ist. Außerdem hatte er gesagt, dass du ihm seine Seele gestohlen hast“, erklärte Grey. „Seine Seele?“, fragte Faust überrascht, dann schien er intensiv zu überlegen, „Kann es sein...? Nein, das wäre...“, murmelte er vor sich hin und schien nicht auf keine Antwort zu kommen. Offenbar realisierte er jetzt, dass alle ihn anstarrten, also sagte er, „Ähm... nun ja, ich glaube das war so ziemlich alles was ich dir erzählen wollte, Lee...“, plötzlich hielt Faust inne, da er eine Klinge an seinem Hals spürte. „Senbei, lass ihn!“, befahl Lee ruhig, worauf der Koch prompt vom Weißhaarigen abließ. „Danke, Lee“, sagte Faust und wandte sich gerade zum Gehen, jedoch hielt er noch einmal kurz inne und riet dem Kapitän, „Egal was du tust, geh nicht zu Quint! Er und seine Leute sind gefährlicher als du glauben magst. Ich werde nun gehen und versuchen ihn alleine zu stoppen.“ Mit diesen Worten war er vom Schiff gesprungen und ging schon schnellen Schrittes den Hafen entlang. „Ich mag diesen Kerl einfach nicht!“, rechtfertigte Senbei ungefragt seine vorhergehende Aktion. „Mir ist er auch nicht ganz geheuer“, pflichtete ihm Blink bei, der nun ebenfalls, wie aus dem Nichts, erschienen war, „Also Kapitän, was machen wir jetzt?“ „Wir werden uns natürlich gleich aufmachen um diesen Quint und seinen Anhängern mal kräftig die Visagen zu polieren“, antwortete Lee prompt. „Oh, gut, aber wer ist dieser Quint überhaupt und wo ist der Rest unserer Crew?“, fragte Blink. „Ach ja, das weißt du ja noch nicht“, sagte Lee und wollte gerade anfangen seine Crewmitglieder in die Geschehnisse einzuweihen, doch in diesem Moment trat Woozie plötzlich an Grey heran und biss ihn ins Bein. „Ah, verdammt!“, rief er, doch anstatt sich an das verletzte Bein zu greifen, wurde er ganz ruhig, packte seinen Kopf und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen gerade aus. „Grey, was ist los?“, fragte Lee geschockt und näherte sich seinem Freund. „Jim Carry! Jim Carry, ich kenne ihn doch, er ist... er ist... mein Bruder“, verwirrt über seine eigene Aussage blickte Grey in die Runde, „Ich kann mich wieder erinnern. Mein Bruder, er war ein Dieb, wir sind immer von Ort zu Ort gereist und er sich immer um mich und meine Schwester gekümmert. Aber damals nannte er sich nicht Jim Carry, sein Name war... Jeremias! Genau, er war Jeremias“, diese Worte sprudelten aus ihm hervor und es wirkte, als höre er diese Geschichte zum ersten Mal. „Was redest du da?“, fragte Lee und er machte sich allmählich Sorgen um Grey. „Ich weiß nicht, diese Erinnerungen, sie sind auf einmal wieder da“, sagte er und plötzlich erschien ein klares Bild einer wunderschönen Frau vor Greys Augen, „Natürlich, es ergibt alles einen Sinn“, sagte er plötzlich, „Jeremias, er hatte eine Freundin, er hatte sein Diebesdasein aufgegeben und die beiden wollten heiraten, doch irgendetwas ist dann geschehen und er ist verschwunden“, stammelte Grey, dann fiel ihm das entscheidende Detail wieder ein, „Ihr Name war...“ -Viele Meter entfernt, auf einem kleinen Hügel- Faust näherte sich der Spitze des Hügels auf dem offenbar etwas wie ein kleiner privater Friedhof lag. Vor einem der Gräber stand ein Mann in einem feinen Anzug, der sich umdrehte, als Faust näher trat. „Oh, Faust, ich hab dich gar nicht kommen hören. Es wir Zeit, dass du mir meine Seele zurückgibst! Sieht nach Regen aus, nicht wahr? Ein toller Tag für dich zu sterben!“, sagte Jim Carry wirr, als sein wahnsinniges Grinsen sich wieder zeigte und er elegant sein Schwert zog.